


Desejo e Adoração

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Porn, Chivalrous Pervert, F/M, Jealousy!Nami, Smut, sanami - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: A atenção exagerada que Sanji dá a tantas e diferentes mulheres irrita qualquer um, e não é diferente com a Nami... Agora como Sanji provará que ela é a mais especial de todas?* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 8





	Desejo e Adoração

**Author's Note:**

> [SaNami]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... mas estou feliz em retratar os personagens como eu vejo no mangá *
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta one também pertence a coletânea "Você me faz querer" e foi criada para atender um pedido de [@Mokocchi](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/Mokocchi), que pediu diretamente na minha caixa de mensagens pelo facebook! 😊
> 
> Não foi nada difícil imaginar Sanji e Nami, uma vez que acho um casal adorável, mesmo com o SanZo gritando dentro de mim! ❤️
> 
> "Chivalrous Pervert" (Pervertido Cavalheiro) é um tropo no qual o Sanji se enquadra lindamente, e isso sempre me guiou quando eu penso nele em um relacionamento com uma mulher!
> 
> Mais considerações, nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Pervertido Cavalheiro

Nami observou Sanji cozinhando no banquete que Luffy praticamente os obrigou a compartilhar em uma ilha que estavam deixando para trás na sua rota, os olhos castanhos estavam pregados na figura alta e polida, as mãos habilidosas agiam como se tivessem vida própria, seguidas por movimentos de um corpo aparentemente esguio sob um terno de corte impecável, homens gritavam e acenavam para ele, mas o cozinheiro os ignorou, absorto em sua tarefa nobre, continuava servindo mulheres com gentileza e desenvoltura, ele colocou delicadamente um prato na frente de uma garota, ela sorriu em agradecimento e, em resposta Sanji tirou de um arranjo da mesa uma flor cor de rosa como os cabelos dela, com dedos treinados ele acomodou a flor entre as mechas, e arrumou afofando as ondas rosadas num gesto cândido, ele se afastou e apanhou a mão dela, e os lábios do loiro pairaram sobre a pele pálida da desconhecida, ele estava prestes a beijá-la.

A ruiva virou o rosto, não gostava de ver o Pervertido Cavalheiro em ação, para onde ela olhou Chopper estava dançando sobre uma mesa com Luffy ao lado, Franky e Robin assistiam com rostos alegre, Franky se pôs de pé e puxou Robin para dançar com ele, um mínimo sorriso queria despontar no rosto de Nami observando a cena, mas como se fosse atraída, ela voltou os olhos para Sanji outra vez.

Ele se distraía espalhando artisticamente elementos em um pequeno prato de sobremesa sob o olhar atento de algumas garotas locais, acomodou uma folhinha de menta no topo de uma montanha perfeita de algum doce cor de caramelo, e uma das jovens se agarrou a ele, pressionando o corpo contra o cozinheiro, ele se afastou da mesa imperceptivelmente e sorria corado para a sua espectadora, corações estouravam em seus olhos e mesmo de longe Nami poderia ver o sangue ameaçando verter das narinas.

Nos braços de uma linda dama Sanji sentiu o coração acelerar, a interpretação teatral de um beijo nas suaves mãos femininas foi uma emoção incrível, uma pena a garota de cabelos rosados ter virado o rosto se desmanchando em um risinho nervoso, queria ter visto os olhos dela brilhantes com o gesto dele, mas agora um frenesi corria por sua pele, sentia, mais do que via, um corpo macio se acomodando ao dele, era tão prazeroso ser tocado espontaneamente, era quase tão bom como cozinhar, era quase como sexo...

O loiro deixou um suspiro escapar enquanto controlava com maestria um sangramento nasal que estava prestes a acontecer, ele fechou os olhos e respirou lentamente se acalmando, a moça se soltou dele e a lateral de seu corpo esfriou rapidamente com a ausência dela, mas Sanji ainda se sentia muito bem, porque ele amava as mulheres, sempre gostara delas, seus rostos, suas curvas, amava ouvi-las, amava olhá-las, e amava sobretudo alimentá-las. Assistir o deleite nos olhos de uma mulher era algo único, era engrandecedor, excitante.

As mulheres eram os seres mais interessantes que Sanji já vira, todas as formas e gestos delas eram impecáveis, instintivos, fluidos, delicados mesmo quando elas achavam que não... e quando esse fosse o caso, seria tarefa dele provar que elas estavam erradas.

Ele sentiu uma onda de decepção o atingir, o sentimento não era dele, mas Sanji poderia deduzir que pertencia a alguém próximo, perifericamente ele notou Nami com olhar enfastiado em uma mesa, com um lindo vestido azul celeste ela parecia etérea e feminina, sozinha ela observava Usopp e Zoro rindo e brindando com cidadãos locais, Nami parecia deslocada, o coração de Sanji afundou com o entendimento, automaticamente todo o corpo dele se alertou para a situação, ele apanhou uma bandeja e correu dispondo alguns itens nela, fez um arranjo com uma flor amarela e se moveu para ir até a mesa da navegadora.

Quando ergueu o rosto para olhá-la mais uma vez, os olhos castanhos dela estavam fixos nele, ela o estudou de longe, e assim o coração dele deu uma corrida estupenda, aquela troca de olhar tirou o fôlego do cozinheiro, pois ele amava cozinhar, ele gostava das mulheres, adorava servir, ele prezava o sexo, mas sobretudo, ele venerava Nami.

A navegadora escorou a bochecha com a mão espalmada e observou Sanji montando uma nova bandeja, o rosto abaixado escolhendo com esmero os itens para a nova cortesia, os cabelos loiros cobriam o rosto enquanto ele se concentrava, provavelmente mais um ato de bajulação do Pervertido Cavalheiro, Nami não entendia como ele nunca aprendia que nem todas as mulheres estavam preparadas para receber a atenção dele. A ruiva encarou-o pensativa, e como por encanto, ele ergueu o rosto, o cabelo loiro voou para trás quando o olho azul se trancou com o dela, ele corou, e Nami sentiu um calor repentino, ainda assim, corajosamente sustentou o olhar, mas quebrou-o quando vozes surgiram ao lado dela.

_“Ele não é perfeito?”_

_“Você viu aquelas mãos?”_

Sanji iniciou uma dança girando em torno das mulheres que o assistiam cozinhar e servi-las, ele carregava a bandeja impecável através daquelas que estavam na sua área de atuação, risinhos abafados e comentários sussurrados chegavam ao ouvido de Nami, opinando sobre o talento, a destreza, a capacidade... e a beleza do cozinheiro dos Mugiwaras.

_“Mãos? Você olhou para a boca desse homem?”_

Zoro e Usopp se aproximaram no caminho, o loiro os notou e enviou a eles um olhar congelante, ao que o espadachim recebeu com um sorriso desafiador, Usopp cercou o cozinheiro e disse algo para ele, Sanji apenas meneou a cabeça e, concentrado, continuou seu percurso.

Nami ficou um pouco surpresa quando ele se dobrou na frente dela, pousando a bandeja decorada com duas folhas de hortelã e uma pequena flor amarela encimando um sorvete de creme, havia corações com bordas encaracoladas desenhados com calda de laranja.

No entanto, a navegadora ficou alguns segundos encarando as mãos que a serviam, eram fortes, dedos longos e ágeis, a pele clara parecia agradável ao toque, e Nami sentiu as pontas dos próprios dedos formigarem com vontade de sentir a pele dele, e então havia a boca de Sanji, que era cheia e rosada, com o lábio inferior um pouco mais pronunciado, e a ruiva não entendia como as mulheres sentadas tão longe perceberam isso.

.

— Nami-san... aceite esta humilde sobremesa como prova do meu amor! — Sanji ofereceu, o único olho exposto brilhou tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Os dedos elegantes acomodaram um copo de suco ao lado da sobremesa, e ele dispôs uma colher rente ao prato, Nami observou tudo atentamente, o cabelo loiro balançou quase mostrando o olho direito quando ele se ergueu, Nami notou que hoje ele usava uma colônia um pouco apimentada, cheirava a especiarias e masculinidade... um cheiro que a ruiva sempre vinculava a Sanji, e hoje estava insuportavelmente tentador, talvez porque ele sabia que estariam em um banquete e resolveu se arrumar para impressionar todas essas mulheres que coaxavam em torno dele.

— Arigatou, Sanji-kun. — Ela respondeu apanhando a colher e levando um pouco do sorvete aos lábios, um pouco surpresa por estar irritada.

Sanji assistiu incapaz de desviar os olhos, quando o rosto dela corou levemente e a língua passeou pela colher, em longas lambidas de repente se tornaram tão eróticas... a pele dela parecia ainda mais macia, os cabelos longos estavam presos em um coque sofisticado com algumas mechas cascateando em seu rosto e outras caindo em seus ombros, grande parte da nuca estava visível, e Sanji fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para evitar as fantasias de se perder chupando aquela pele de pêssego, ou de escorregar a língua pelo vale entre os seios dela.

O rosto dele ferveu com o pensamento, mas Sanji usou todo seu autocontrole para desviar a atenção para os raios alaranjados dentro dos olhos dela.

— Se tiver mais alguma coisa que queira, Nami-san, não deixe de me pedir...

_“Há tantas coisas que quero pedir a ele...”_

— Né, Sanji-kun... agora que você disse — ela jogou um olhar para conferir se tinham audiência — gostaria que preparasse um doce de casca de laranja... minhas árvores estão carregadas, e é necessário colhê-las imediatamente, então...

Sanji não pestanejou.

— Claro, minha querida Nami-swaaan... ~~~ — Ele se inclinou apanhando a mão dela na sua. — Tudo para a minha Deusa!!

Satisfeita e com o ânimo bem melhor, Nami sorriu verdadeiramente para ele, o toque dele era quente, protetor, e quando Sanji desceu os lábios na pele dela, Nami sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Sanji notou quando os bicos dos seios dela ficaram eriçados empurrando o busto do vestido azul claro, o cozinheiro se amaldiçoou por sentir seu membro se contorcer dentro da calça social escura, ele afastou-se dela delicadamente, não queria que ela notasse o quão _louco_ ela o deixava.

Corada e vagamente ofegante, Nami apanhou o copo em suas mãos e deu um grande gole enquanto Sanji se afastava, ela observava as costas dele, o traseiro era algo interessante de se olhar e a camisa abotoada estava com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, demonstrando antebraços imaculados.

Ela lembrou o quanto sentira a falta dele durante a separação do Bando, quando quase o perderam, o vazio que ele deixara no Navio ecoara surdo não apenas na cozinha, que ficara fria e oca, mas especialmente no coração da navegadora, que não sentia mais o mesmo calor ao vê-lo feliz cozinhando, ou não se alegrava com os gestos delicados e apaixonados dele. Não daria para precisar quem estava mais perto de ruir em abandono, se era Nami, ou a cozinha, ambas ficaram entregues a própria solidão, a incontestável falta _dele_.

Afastado dela, Sanji juntou e empilhou pratos nas mãos recolhendo-os da mesa, ele se afastou da sua bancada de trabalho, mas não andou nem dois passos e uma mulher o interceptou.

— Adoraria ajudá-lo, Sanji-san... — A voz dela era esperançosa.

Sanji jogou a franja para o lado, Nami percebeu que o cabelo dele estava mais longo desde a última vez que o observara.

— Oh, não, minha Princesa... posso fazer isso eu mesmo!

— Você é tão capaz, Sanji-san!

Nami espiou por sobre o copo de suco quando Sanji encarou a moça por alguns instantes, desejo oscilava dela para ele, e isso fez Nami enjoada, o olhar entre os dois durou alguns segundos e terminou bruscamente, quando Sanji foi empurrado por Zoro, que praticamente arrancou dele metade dos pratos e saiu andando — internamente Nami parabenizou o moreno, talvez mais tarde aliviasse uma pequenina porcentagem da dívida dele —, sem ter o que fazer, Sanji abandonou a garota e correu atrás de Zoro, pegando de volta alguns dos pratos, eles largaram tudo na mesa onde Luffy e Chopper dançavam com palitos nos narizes, ao som de algum rock de Brook.

Sanji organizou os pratos na mesa, Nami espreitou enquanto ele voltava ao local onde cozinhava, em alguns passos e gestos elegantes ele colocou uma nova sobremesa em frente a duas mulheres, o prato delas não tinha os corações encaracolados que só estava presente em frente a Nami, mas mesmo assim elas sorriram, deslumbradas com a harmonia dos gestos dele, e Nami não poderia contrariar esse fato, de uns tempos para cá Sanji parecia mais bonito do que ela lembrava, e também não podia negar que estava cansada de ver uma horda de mulheres suspirando por ele, como se ele fosse alguma peça exposta em uma feira, _“droga, apesar desse galanteio e flertes ocasionais, ele é sensível”_ Nami pensava que ninguém tinha direito de olhar assim para ele, pois Sanji realmente se importava com as pessoas.

_“Mesmo que ele seja uma tentação ambulante.”_

— Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter ele, apenas por uma noite.

Nami virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase deslocou o pescoço, a frase que parecia completar seus pensamentos não fora dela, mas sim de uma total estranha.

— Você é nakama dele, não é? — Ela perguntou bebericando de uma taça. — Me diga, ele costuma sair com muitas mulheres em cada ilha?

— Sou nakama dele, sim. — Nami olhou para ela, avaliando os olhos gulosos devorando cada pedaço do cozinheiro. — Mas, ele não sai com mulheres... só... _homens_.

A mulher pareceu chocada por um instante, mas depois pregou em sua face um sorriso frio.

— Bem... eu tentei. — A resposta veio como uma reclamação, Nami sorriu internamente, sentindo-se má e boa ao mesmo tempo. — Mas ele parece ser o tipo de amante que faria uma mulher delirar, se transformar e esquecer o próprio nome... Ele parece ser capaz de transformar gatinhas em tigresas.

_“Qual é o problema com as gatinhas?”_ Nami ergueu uma sobrancelha.

A estranha jogou displicente os cabelos para trás e se afastou, Nami ficou apreciando a traquinagem, levou mais uma colherada de sorvete à boca, ela desviou os olhos e deparou-se com Sanji a observando, ele parecia sério demais, e o olhar dele era atento, como se estivesse estudando-a.

Por um momento Nami pensou que ele a ouviu conversando com a outra mulher, ele poderia estar chateado por ela estar liquidando suas possíveis transas da noite, mas Nami não sentia nem um pingo de remorso, estava exausta de vê-lo interagindo com um sem número de pessoas aleatórias, ele mesmo parecia cansado, exaurido, carente e vagando com um coração louco para ser preenchido.

Mas por que ele procurava isso tanto e tão longe?

Sanji a assistiu lambendo a colher de sobremesa, pensativa ela desviou o olhar do dele, mas o cozinheiro queria estar perto dela, queria ver de perto a língua dela brincando sobre o metal frio, queria ver as lentas e eróticas lambidas e os cílios dela vibrando perdida no prazer, ele queria substituir a colher pela própria língua e alimentá-la, para então provar o sorvete direto do interior dos lábios dela, talvez com sorte um filete do doce caísse entre os seios macios e ele pudesse afundar-se ali, e limpá-la com sua língua... talvez pudesse deixar um pouco de calda cair entre as pernas dela e quem sabe com sorte ele fosse capaz de experimentar o sabor de Nami... se fosse muito abençoado, poderia até mesmo sentir o gozo dela em seus lábios...

Nami estava passando a ponta dos dedos no pratinho de sobremesa, ela tinha o olhar perdido em lugar nenhum e Sanji assistiu em desespero quando ela levou um dedo sujo de calda à boca, o sol já estava se pondo e talvez aquela festa fosse ainda muito além da noite, Sanji jogou um olhar para o fogão improvisado, as mesas repletas de refeições variadas e ele sabia que havia comida para um batalhão, e até mesmo Luffy no caso, ele voltou a cabeça para Nami a tempo de ver ela afundar um dedo distraidamente na boca, o doce brilhou contra os lábios dela, e Sanji sentiu sua ereção empurrando o zíper da calça.

Nami se ergueu e saiu, Sanji estudou o caminhar dela, o vestido oscilando com o vento, a pele leitosa reluzindo com a luz do pôr do sol, Nami se afastou, mas a excitação de Sanji só aumentava.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nami chegou ao Sunny deixando todos os amigos para trás, estava entediada e frustrada, ela andou um pouco a esmo no convés, e se dirigiu para seu local favorito, as Laranjeiras que sempre funcionaram como um calmante em momentos de ansiedade, o sol mergulhava rapidamente no mar, a festa corria ao longe e ela fora a designada para ficar no Navio, assim, resolveu fazer uma retirada cedo.

Por alguns minutos Nami tentou organizar seus pensamentos, há um tempo vinha pensando em Sanji de uma forma que antes não se permitia, ela sempre foi eficaz em suplantar a contrariedade de vê-lo paparicando outras mulheres, sempre obteve êxito em fingir que não se importava, excelente em cobrir qualquer contrariedade com a falsa máscara do tédio... mas de uns tempos para cá estava cada vez mais complicado não ser sincera com seus sentimentos.

Um tanto desiludida consigo mesma Nami se dirigiu à biblioteca, ela tinha mapas para desenhar e sua mente teimava em vagar para a cena com o cozinheiro mais cedo, quando ele beijou a mão dela, inconsciente do que fazia, Nami aproximou as costas das mãos dos lábios e tocou-os de leve, poderia sentir uma sombra do cheiro de Sanji nas mãos dela, mas era tudo o que teria dele, uma fraca atenção, uma vez que ele gostava de dar atenção a um máximo número de mulheres.

Pela janela percebeu a noite avançando calmamente e o som das ondas do mar embalando o navio fizeram a ruiva fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, em seguida num sopro de ar um cheiro altamente provocante chegou ao nariz dela, Nami arregalou os olhos e desconcertada, encarou Sanji moldado pela porta, parado na frente dela.

O loiro sorria calmamente, caminhou até ela e estudou cada polegada do rosto suave, ela tinha o cenho franzido e Sanji passou um dedo no vinco que se formara na testa dela, como se para consertar a discrepância destoante naquela face impecável.

— Nami-san... está se sentindo bem? — Ele a observou se esforçando para não perder a emoção que vinha dela, havia algo como frustração, cansaço e algum debate interno.

Sanji não gostava de vê-la assim, ele sempre sonhara o dia que poderia acalentá-la em seus braços e sentir o corpo dela relaxando contra o dele, agora mesmo seus músculos doíam na vontade de acarinhá-la e mimá-la.

Nami o observou ali parado, tudo o que ela queria era dizer a ele que estava ansiosa por sentir os braços dele junto a ela, estava desesperada para perder-se no calor e no afeto que ele sempre parecia estar prestes a lhe conceber, mas que ela nunca esteve preparada para receber.

— Sanji-kun, por que veio até aqui? A vigília é minha e do Franky. — Ela comandou imperativa, desviando os olhos dele. — Volte para o que estava fazendo.

_“Bajulando mulheres”_ pensou, mas nada disse.

Sanji afundou as mãos no bolso, ele deixara o cigarro na mesa ao sair da festa às pressas querendo saber o que se passava com Nami, um erro pois agora estava se sentindo ainda mais _necessitado_.

— Franky me pediu para ficar aqui. Aparentemente ele se envolveu em alguma merda de competição com Luffy e aquele espadachim idiota. — Sanji encolheu os ombros.

Observando o perfil de Nami, Sanji se aproximou, os braços dela estavam cruzados abaixo dos seios e isso forçava-os para cima, fazendo-o desejar embalá-los com as mãos em concha e agradá-los até ver Nami gemer seu nome.

O cozinheiro subiu o olhar voltando-se para a feição contrariada da navegadora, ele não gostaria que ela tivesse a capacidade de ler seus pensamentos que eram tão pervertidos e ele não podia controlar.

— Bem, tenho coisas para fazer, pode me trazer um chá, preciso relaxar.

Mas Sanji não arredou o pé, ele a encarava estudando-a, e esse olhar já estava incomodando a ruiva.

— Nami-san... por que falou àquela linda lady que eu saio com homens? — Perguntou olhando-a profundamente. — Por acaso... acha que não sei apreciar o que uma mulher pode me oferecer?

Nami olhou para ele um pouco desdenhosa, Sanji queria estar errado, mas ela parecia com raiva dele e isso magoava um pouco.

— Você não tem certeza do que quer, Sanji-kun, todos os malditos dias paparicando mulheres diferentes, amando todas elas. — Ela lançou um olhar cortante.

Sanji deu um novo passo à frente e esticou o braço deslizando-o pela cintura curvilínea dela, o olhar azul límpido, oblíquo e escurecido, era uma advertência e uma jura, ele suspirou, colando-se a ela, uma mão firme na cintura enquanto a outra soltava as ondas ruivas do coque, alisando os cabelos longos até tocar a ponta rente às nádegas, o vestido de verão bailou com a brisa do mar que entrava pela porta, fazendo ela parecer um tipo de Divindade Marinha.

— San... ji-kun...

A boca rosada de Sanji pairou sobre a dela e os lábios dele roçaram seu lábio inferior.

— Nami-san... eu sei muito bem o que quero. — Ele sussurrou, a voz era quente e Nami sentiu-se estremecer. — E jamais quis tanto.

Gentilmente, Sanji cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, a princípio foi suave, lento, para dar a chance para ela empurrá-lo se assim desejasse, mas também era um beijo quente e apaixonado, para dizer claramente a ela que ele a _queria_.

E sim, ele a desejava desesperadamente.

Nami sentiu calor atravessar seu corpo, o coração acelerou vertiginosamente enquanto sua boca era acariciada por dentro pela língua aveludada de Sanji, as promessas vinham em ondas dele, mudas e explícitas, levando-a, agitando tudo dentro dela.

Nami retribuiu o beijo, jogando os braços sobre os ombros dele e abrindo a boca para recebê-lo, antes que pudesse parar, já estava deslizando a língua pelos lábios rosados do cozinheiro, as mãos desceram dos ombros e abriam botões da camisa dele a esmo, contendo um gemido ele a apertou contra seu corpo, beijando-a mais profundamente e deixando que ela sentisse a ereção dele.

— Você está me provocando... — ela acusou com olhar felino, Sanji sentiu seu coração fazer uma pirueta, e sua ereção deu uma guinada dentro das calças.

Sanji só conseguia pensar em acabar com a angústia que Nami sentia, queria limpar aquela emoção de frustração do rosto da navegadora, no entanto, era impossível fazer isso de forma adequada se não fosse honesto.

— Gostaria apenas de ajudá-la. Diga, Nami-san... o que está acontecendo? Sente-se... sozinha? — Questionou, o único olho exposto capturando o mínimo movimento dela. — Não se sinta sozinha, comigo bem aqui.

Nami estava distraída observando o tórax dele, estava apenas metade aparecendo pelos botões que ela acabara de abrir, e ela já se encontrava salivando de vontade de chupar os mamilos que eram tão rosados quanto os lábios, absorta passou um dedo brincando com aquela parte tão bonita do corpo dele, exultante por ele ter permitido que ela o visse.

— Algumas _Ladys_ lá fora podem sentir sua falta. — Nami falou com voz sombria.

— Mesmo que seja minha natureza as adorar... — Sanji confessou deslizando o polegar pelos lábios da ruiva. — Comparadas com você, nenhuma delas é minimamente importante para mim.

Nami se esticou e uniu os lábios dela com os dele, ela provou novamente o gosto dele, e tudo o que podia experimentar era o desejo, o doce e inebriante sabor da luxúria, rodou a língua sentindo Sanji ainda em formação, ainda em processo de libertação... Hoje ela talvez pudesse tê-lo, depois de anos de tensão reverberando em torno deles, depois de inúmeros acidentes quando seus corpos se chocaram e ela precisou ignorar que ficava excitada, quem sabe hoje ela pudesse ser uma mulher comum, que cede a um desejo, e que consegue o Pervertido Cavalheiro que quer, ela encostou de leve os lábios em um mamilo, e circulou-o com a língua, apenas para provar.

— Na... Nami-san?

Ela ergueu os olhos, Sanji tinha o rosto um pouco corado, a respiração dele acelerou, a ereção sacudiu-se e Nami não podia ignorar que, com o beijo e a voz dele, sua calcinha tinha ficado pegajosa.

— Começaremos com a queda dos honoríficos, sim... San... ji...

Ele acomodou o rosto dela com as mãos, tocando as sardas das maçãs do rosto com os polegares, Nami fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele empurrando-se contra os dela, a boca era macia, deliciosa, e Nami queria mais.

Mãos sábias deslizaram pelos ombros dela, empurrando as alças do vestido azul-claro para baixo, expondo os seios magníficos, com uma delicadeza incrível ele acomodou um dos seios no espaço entre o polegar e o indicador, e esfregou levemente a digital no mamilo, eriçando-o ainda mais.

— Você é tão linda...

— Sim, eu sei...

Ela piscou colocando a língua para fora, Sanji mordia os lábios e Nami adorou ver aquela expressão de desejo e adoração. Ele a pegou no colo, e a depositou em cima da mesa onde ela criava seus mapas.

Sanji se deixou levar, enlouquecendo como nunca, a falta que sentira de apenas vê-la durante tanto tempo estava sendo recompensada com o fato de tê-la bem ali, ele beijou o colo, as mãos subiam pelas coxas e a boca agarrou-se ao pescoço perfeito dela.

Ele a provou, rica, saborosa, como nenhum ingrediente jamais poderia ser, o gosto dela ficava mais pungente e ele lambeu o pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo que a mão apanhava um seio pesado, o aroma da pele dela era uma coisa para a qual Sanji não estava preparado, ele lambeu o mamilo e provocou-o com os dedos, Nami ofegou, e Sanji adorou aquele som.

Instintivamente Nami abriu as pernas, estava entregue mesmo que tentasse se conter, era impossível resistir aos toques de Sanji, então, quando ele tocou o lado interno de suas coxas, Nami achou que derreteria, ele abaixou a cabeça, não parecia fazer esforço algum quando dobrava os joelhos e ficava na frente dela, a luz fazia os cabelos loiros brilharem em um dourado tênue, o olho azul dele estava em chamas, assim como ela inteira.

— Como cozinheiro, é meu dever provar. — Ele falou beijando o lado interno da coxa dela.

Os beijos foram subindo e o vestido dela estava sendo empurrado para cima, deixando as pernas infinitas e perfeitas totalmente à mostra, os dedos dele empurraram o cós da calcinha quando ele aplicou um beijo ao lado do joelho dela e se ergueu para tomá-la aos lábios outra vez.

— É tão macia... Nami...

Nami o beijou de volta sentindo os dedos dele escorregando dentro da calcinha, a mão de Sanji era mais do que mágica, ele a esfregou no ponto certo, e combinando isso com os beijos, a ruiva estava prestes a gritar.

Ele afundou um dedo nela, aos poucos e apenas para testar, era quente demais, molhada demais, e no ponto de ser _devorada_ , ele moveu os dedos sentindo-a se contrair contra eles, alguns toques mais e Nami estava quase cavalgando em sua mão.

Ele não ia aguentar.

Sanji abaixou-se outra vez, e agora Nami sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca tão frenéticas eram suas batidas, Sanji puxou a mão de dentro da calcinha dela e empurrou a peça de encontro ao chão, então seu rosto estava bem ali, na frente dela, com um olhar oblíquo e cheio de tesão.

Ele separou as dobras dela e a boca encontrou o clitóris, ele beijou e chupou levemente, os lábios se movendo de encontro a intimidade encharcada.

Antes que Nami percebesse estava gemendo o nome dele como um mantra, ela estava ardendo e queimando enquanto observava alucinada a cabeça loira perdida entre as pernas dela, a camisa dele foi descartada, a cintura era estreita e havia uma leve cicatriz nas costelas, os ombros fortes estavam visíveis e Nami segurou-se ali para firmar-se quando ele a açoitou com lambidas que a incendiavam, quando menos esperou Nami estava rebolando na boca dele, prestes a explodir, ele achatou a língua de encontro ao núcleo dela, e chupou-a com força calculada, apenas o suficiente para finalmente empurrá-la para um orgasmo intenso.

Sanji provou o gosto dela estourando em sua boca, seu próprio membro vergonhosamente já formava um disco molhado em sua calça, sentia-se alucinado.

Nami ainda tinha os olhos fechados, estava perdida numa névoa de luxúria, a intimidade latejando ardorosamente, as sensações ecoando do clitóris para todo seu corpo, quando sentiu Sanji a apanhando no colo.

— San... Sanji... o que...

Mas ele já a acomodava em um sofá cama utilizado nas noites que ela passava desenhando mapas, Sanji a colocou com total ternura, espalhou beijos no corpo dela, e finalmente tirou-lhe o vestido, e ficou ali, parado, admirando-a, o que ele sentia era impossível de definir, era algo imensurável, determinante e revelador.

Nami se ergueu do sofá, e como uma gata selvagem foi até ele, abrindo a calça dele e empurrando-a para o chão, o membro totalmente exposto, assim como ela, ele agora estava absolutamente nu, e Nami sentiu uma nova fisgada quando uma gota transparente escapou da ponta do pênis rosado.

Sem muito debate interno, Nami apanhou o membro em seus lábios, provando-o como ele fizera com ela, a língua rolando no eixo, sentindo o gosto pujante tomar conta de seus sentidos, o cheiro dele estava extremamente mais forte e Nami estava intoxicada dele.

Ela o chupou e brincou descendo e subindo os lábios em torno dele, até que Sanji a puxou quase selvagemente pelos cabelos ruivos.

— Nami... por favor... quero estar dentro de você.

Ela assentiu e o puxou para o sofá, ele sentou-se e trouxe Nami para seu colo, ela se embalou nas pernas dele como se ele fosse um tipo de balanço humano, e ele estava sentindo os olhos girando nas órbitas quando o calor da vagina dela se esfregava contra as coxas dele.

— O que você quer, Sanji...?

Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos presos aos dela.

— Aquilo que eu sempre quis em toda a minha vida de merda.

— Não seja pomposo... mostre-me sua verdadeira face pervertida, huh... Diga o que quer... mostre-se!

Sanji mordeu os lábios adorando o som de comando, ele puxou-a para si, em um arquejo falou direto no ouvido dela.

— Meu pau dentro da sua vagina, minha porra escorrendo de dentro de você... e depois quero te chupar outra vez, até que você goze na minha boca.

Então ela se inclinou e Sanji sentiu o membro sendo engolido pela intimidade latejante dela, calor escaldou ambos e o fogo era sufocante, Sanji segurou-a pela cintura, mas Nami não permitiu que ele se movesse, ela simplesmente o cavalgou sem nenhum cuidado, até que os dois estavam sem fôlego, ela se entregou ao clímax antes, Sanji a deitou no sofá e penetrou-a outra vez, ainda estremecendo Nami o sentiu se jogando contra ela, as investidas eram selvagens e ainda assim cuidadosas, ele a abraçou e a beijou durante o coito, a respiração dele era pesada e Nami se sentia em chamas outra vez, ela rebolou embaixo dele forçando o clitóris contra a base do pênis enquanto ele se arremetia contra ela, mais alguns golpes e ele ondulou rente a ela, Nami agarrou-se a ele, forçando-o contra os seios dela, ele aproveitou para beijar e lamber a carne tenra e enlouquecer ainda mais ambos, em seguida Nami sentiu-se prestes a se despedaçar e assim, Sanji acabou derramando-se majestosamente, sentindo ela estremecer e arrepios percorrerem todo seu corpo, perdido no calor aveludado que o gozo causava nos dois.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que eles pudessem respirar novamente, Nami o olhou de lado, e lá estava aquele olhar lascivo que ele tentava sempre manter longe dela, mas não hoje... aparentemente, Nami compreendeu, ele realmente não gostava de ter atenção de todas as mulheres, mas sim de uma em especial.

Ela.

Sentindo-se leve, Nami deslizou os dedos nos fios loiros, Sanji estava dolorido por um cigarro, mas no momento estava apreciando o fato de estar arrebatado de paixão.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — A voz dela era quase sonolenta depois de dois orgasmos.

Sanji a puxou para seu peito, Nami notou que os batimentos dele não tinham regularizado ainda, ele suspirou como se para criar coragem.

—Eu quero te levar para o quarto, deitá-la na cama e fazer amor com você, até você adormecer exausta e satisfeita, depois dormirei ao seu lado a noite toda. Quero acordar com você ao meu lado, quero beijá-la e mimá-la pela manhã, fazer amor lento e preguiçoso, e depois servir café na cama, e amá-la outra vez.

Nami olhou pela porta que ainda estava perigosamente aberta.

— Você sempre quer cozinhar. — Falou acariciando os cabelos dele.

— E fazer amor é a extensão de fazer comida. — Ele rebateu sorrindo. — Melhor começarmos logo!

— Meu Pervertido Cavalheiro! — Ela ofegou rindo.

Ele a apanhou no colo e sem se preocupar com as roupas, deixou aquela sala para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> [ "Locked Away" (Rock City)](https://youtu.be/6GUm5g8SG4o)
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Realmente gostei de escrever e nem esperava gostar tanto, NÃO PUDE desenvolver tudo o que eu queria, mas acho que compactei bastante dos meus pensamentos sobre o casal, quis deixar claro que o Sanji é um pervertido perfeito e lindo e que a Nami não só o aceitaria assim, como o deseja demais! E eu gosto muito dessa ideia!
> 
> Depois da experiência escrevendo Zoro e Tashigi, achei que Sanji e Nami me permitiram muito mais liberdade, ambos são fáceis de ler e eu os imagino totalmente, ZoTash se mostrou um casal durão, ao contrário de SaNami que me permitiu brincar com eles e amá-los!
> 
> Não significa que me converti e vou escrever SaNami normalmente, uma vez que UsoNa e SanZo está intrínseco na minha alma, ainda assim, foi uma experiência maravilhosa!!
> 
> Quem leu por favor deixe um comentário, eu aprecio opiniões!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
